


[podfic] he lays down his head on your pillow at night

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Apocalypse, Dark, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Obsession, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Podfic, Sibling Incest, Torture, Unrequited Love, WAGFAPE FREE-FOR-ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You gave him his crown, his scepter, his throne, and his kingdom to rule as he sees fit.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>[AU during season 4]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] he lays down his head on your pillow at night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he lays down his head on your pillow at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437775) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
**Warnings:** Torture, Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Obsession, POV Second Person, Mild Language, Jealousy, Dark, POV Female Character  
  
**Length:**  00:12:26  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_he%20lays%20down%20his%20head%20on%20your%20pillow%20at%20night_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 


End file.
